The present invention relates to a method of dental microscopic procedure, which enables dentists to perform dental procedures including dental procedures and surgery by seeing the images on a screen, and not looking into a small eyepiece.
Furthermore, this invention relates to a method of dental microscopic procedure, which makes recording and manipulating images obtained from the digital surgical microscope, an image data taking device more convenient.
Current variations of the microscope disrupt the dental procedures and surgery process and do little to improve the quality, efficiency, safety, and comfort of surgical procedures. Today, many dentists use microscopes, limiting mobility, and causing neck, shoulder, and eye strain. Other telescopic microscopes require the dentist to adjust and constantly focus the scope to get an adequate image, interfering with the process of dental procedures and surgery and lending unnecessary difficulties during the operation. Should the dentist or the patient move, or if the scope gets displaced, relocate the image, then the image becomes blurry and requires one to refocus.
The present invention will relieve the user of the constant need to refocus due to its broader range, and will rid the user of the physical challenges posed by the current market of microscopes such as: eye, neck, shoulder and back strain.
Additionally, the digital surgical scope (DSS) offers tools and devices to improve future dental procedures and surgeries. The digital surgical scope offers a magnified (combined optical and digital zoom) high quality display of the dental procedures and surgery, as it happens in real time; while the imaging software allows the recording of streaming video and capturing of snap shots during dental procedures and surgery.
Unlike prior microscopes, the digital surgical scope is all-inclusive, offering the previously unavailable convenience of its all-in-one combination which includes: patient management, image processing software, light illumination assembly, video camera unit, computer and monitor.
In addition the digital surgical scope is also unique in that it is highly maneuverable. It can be moved in virtually any direction and/or angle, unlike traditional scopes that are much more limited in directional/angle maneuverability.
Also, the digital surgical scope uniquely offers a realistic depth of field. Currently, available microscopes with attached video camera can only display a limited depth of field; thus making the practice of dentistry with the traditional microscope much more difficult. The depth of field of the digital surgical scope allows the dentist to see better while performing more difficult procedures.
The digital surgical scope method is unique in that it offers digital enhancement to the image, allowing for much greater magnification than traditional scopes. For instance, 120× (combining optical and digital zoom) versus a maximum of 40× with traditional scopes.
The imaging software allows the user to record images either in a streaming video or photo snapshot directly to the patient's database. No other equipment sold today allows this function.
The dentist need not peer into a scope to perform procedures; instead, he/she can sit comfortably and view his/her work with more magnification on a monitor. He/she can also share this view with the patient or staff.
A split screen allows one to view various types of images including: photos and streaming video, simultaneously.
Traditional equipment limits the dentist. With a loupe and headlight he/she is tethered to the cord by the headlamp, resulting in poor ergonomics.
According to a published study, “80% of dentists suffer from chronic back and neck pain.” The digital surgical scope will relieve the dentist from neck, back, and eye strain by allowing him/her to sit upright and giving more freedom to move. No other dental microscopic device on the market today can make that claim.
Accordingly, a need for a digital surgical scope has been present for a long time. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.